


After Darkness

by goldilocks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks/pseuds/goldilocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison Argent knew that she was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Darkness

Allison Argent knew that she was dead.

She'd known she would be before it even happened, before it stopped happening. The second the long, cold sword went through her stomach, like a sharp knife through something as soft as melted butter, she knew that was it. The moment seemed to last forever, as if repeating itself over and over again, as if she could see herself being stabbed through someone else's eyes, once, twice, three times, and she knew. No more. These were her final breaths and no one was saving her. Not her dad, not Isaac, not Lydia, not Scott. Not even Allison, she who could take care of herself, and others. No one was turning her into something she wouldn't wanna be, anyway, either. There was only death ahead. And darkness.

Except it wasn't dark at all.

The last thing she remembered were Scott's terrified eyes, Scott's ragged pleads, Scott's warm tears on her face. And then it all went away.

And now there were... balloons? Red one, blue one,  _oh, look_ , a purple one. Yellow, too. They were rising, floating into the sky, up, up, up, all the way to the cartoon-fluffy white clouds and beyond.

And the sky was so blue. Allison had never seen a blue quite as... blue as that. Light and bright and  _blue_.

The balloons made her think of something, a memory long gone, a day she had never before recalled. She had maybe been five and her father was there, and aunt Kate and her mother, too. There were soft plaid blankets, and fruit baskets, and the sound of glasses clinking together and laughter. Her family hadn't really done picnics or outdoor celebrations or family outings of any kind. There were rules, there were roads, there were indoor parties, grey and short and a little stiff. But this one time they did the opposite of everything she'd consider their daily routine. Allison couldn't remember the reason for this exception, what they were celebrating or why, but she remembered how she had felt as her father filled the balloons and her mother handed them to Allison.

"Grip 'em tightly. Hold on to them, or else they'll fly away. That's it. Good girl."

And she did. Allison held them firmly in her clenched fist, as if that was the most important mission she could be trusted with. The balloons were pretty to look at, yes, but also of utmost importance. At least they had been until her family broke out the food and Allison instantly forgot all about the balloons in her hand and they flew up, up, up and away. She quickly glanced at her parents to check their reactions, worried that she might have just ruined their picnic, but no one was mad at her. No one gave her so much as a stern look. In fact, the adults were smiling. Her mother was smiling.

Those balloons looked a lot like the ones her mother had told her to hold on to.

The windmill in the distance didn't look like anything Allison had ever seen in her life, though. It was, however, how she'd pictured windmills in the French countryside.

Allison instinctively placed her hand behind her neck and, sure enough, her fingers wrapped around the spearhead of one of her arrows. Her other hand reached in the back and felt a bow.

She took a deep breath and exhaled. Calmly. Evenly. There was no pain, no wound, no blood.

The balloons were all but gone, a tiny dot in the incredibly blue, vast sky.

Allison smiled and took a step towards the windmill.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr - zoewashburne.tumblr.com


End file.
